Sweet passion
by Kelly.Star
Summary: ¿Qué pasó esa noche? ¿A caso me enamoré? ¿De el? -¡Eres una cria!- chilló -Lo sé, y me gusta.-- One shot--- Itaxsaku.


**Es mi segunda historia, **

**en este caso es un one-short!**

**Pero espero que lo disfruten tanto como el anterior!**

**Y también espero ansiosa vuestros reviws! :P**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Sweed Passion**

Miradme, yo, la chica mas popular de mi insti, en apuros, mejor dicho, enamorada, el, un dios, un rei.

Va andando por el pasillo con un grupo de chicas que se desmallan solo por su olor. Pasa lentamente por delante de mi, me sonrie y me derrito. Que lastima que el me odie, aunque... sera mio , lo sé. Le alzo el brazo timidamente y lo saludo, el, me jira la cara, como de costumbre. Le doy la espalda y entro en classe, veo que hay un sitio libre al lado de la ventana, me siento, y un rato después aparece el, y se sienta a mi lado yo, tan estupida me sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Me agarra la mano y me sonrie, le saco la lengua y y aparto la vista, con su mano va acariciando mi rodilla hacia ariba. Me vuelvo hacia el y lo miro con gesto extraño, me sonrie una vez mas y señala hacia la puerta con la cabeza, me giña un ojo y me ago agua, se levanta lentamente y anda hacia la puerta, se lleva una mano a la cintura y espera tranquilamente ''ya habia pillado la indirecta'' pero, ¿Tenia que ir? Me levanto bruscamente y voy andando con normalidad hacia la puerta, salgo fuera. Miro hacia la derecha y veo los servicios, voy andando hacia ellos, y noto como sasuke me va siguiendo.

Me vuelvo hacia el y lo miro de arriba a abajo, me acaricio el cabello de forma que el lo pueda oler, me giña uno de sus obscuros ojos y me quedo embobada, suelto un suspiro y me repongo rapidamente.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?-Le pregunto con una risa.

El arquea una ceja sin comprender mi pregunta.

-Supongo...-Dice recobrando el contról.

-¿Supones?-Le vuelvo a preguntar, aún con mi risa.

El joven muestra una hilera de dientes blancos y se va acercando lentamente, asta que nuestros labios a punto están de unirse.

-Me preguntaba si...-Contestó insinuandose.

-Si...-Digo intentando no perder el contról.

-Si quieres salir con migo, esta noche-Rie el, con una sonrisa bastante seductora.

-¡Si!-Chillo sin poder aguantar mas.

Aclaro mi garganta un par de veces.

-Digo...Está bién por que no-Contesto con seriedad otra vez.

El rie.

-Está bién, te paso a buscar a las 10:00-Sonrie.

Le di la espalda y entré en el servicio, al cerrar la puerta suspiré profundamente, chillé un par de vezes y volví a reponerme, bueno, son las cosas que hace alguién que está enamorado ¿No es asi?

Humedecí una toalla y la froté contra mi cara, suspiré una vez más, ya estaba. Salí del servicio y pude ver como la puerta ya estaba cerrada me apresuré a entrar y vi como la señorita tuthsunade ya estaba explicando la lección.

-Haruno Saura, llegas tarde-Dijo en tono serio.

-Disculpeme señorita-Suspiré

-Sientese-Dijo en otro tono.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y así lo hice. Me volví a sentar en el mismo sitio, pero esta vez sola. La clase, las explicaciones todo me pasó muy rapido, sonó la campana y todos salieron, todos menos yo.

-¿Sakura?-Preguntó extrañada tuthsunade.

Dejé de contemplar el extrior y me repuse, lentamente me fui levantando, cogi mi bolsa y salí por la puerta, cuando salí fuera y a no habia nadie bueno, el si que estaba. Se me acercó y me agarró de la cintura, estupida que soy sonrei.

-Vamos, yo te acompaño-Sonrio, seductoramente.

-Gracias...-Susurré timidamente.

Durante el camino, solo podia pensar en sasuke, por fin lo tenia conmigo, pero una sensación extraña recorria mi cuerpo, no me sentía bién cuando estaba con el ¿A caso solo fue una simpe atracción?

Note como su mano me acariciaba el trasero suavemente el quiso seguir, peró lo paré.

-Ya emos llegado-Dije suavemente.

-¿He? Digo... si, si-Contestó un poco sonrojado.

-Bueno, nos vemos esta noche-Susurré en una risa.

El asintó con la cabeza, se dignaba a irse, pero mi cabeza reaccionó antes que mi cuerpo le agarré el brazo y lo volví hecia mi, no se por que, pero lele besé la frente, pude notar como sasuke dajaba caer sus manos y abria enormemente los ojos. Me separe de el y lo mire tiernamente.

-Te amo-Suurré rapidamente.

¡Maldito corazón! ¿Por que dije eso? Ahora el se reiria de mi toda la vida, me odia, pero le amo...

-Yo... también te amo-Dijo timidamente.

Nuestros labios se fueron uniendo, asta que nos fundimos en un beso, tierno pero a la vez romántico, aunque, no sicnificó nada para mi, ¿por que?

Nos fuimos separando en cortos besos, cada beso, cada mirada, era como si no notara nada, como si fuese mi hermano. Me despedí de el con un ''nos vemos mas tarde'' Y entré en casa, al entra dejé mi bolsa en el suelo y me fuí desprendiendo de mi ropa los zapatos, la blusa, los pantalones... entré en la cocina y ví a aquel muchacho sentado y por supuesto sonrojado.

-Haaaa!-Chillè

El contestó con otro chillido y sonrió, con una de sus sonrisas infantiles.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Dije sin comprender.

-Me invitaste¿Recuerdas?-Contestó a mi pregunta.

Ahora caí que lo que decia era cierto, invité a naruto para comer y trabajar un rato en nuestro proyecto. Me disculpé con el y me volví a vestir nos sentamos los dos en la cocina y empezamos a comer, con calma, no habia prisa.

-Si siempre recibes a tus invitados asi.-Izo una pausa-Quiero que me invites siempre.

-Callate, naru-Conteste riendo, pero si tengo que ser sincera un color rojizo subió a mis mejillas.

Al acabar de comer subimos a mi habitaciín, empezamos a trabajar, sin descanso.

Suspiré, estaba nerviosa por esta nocha, ¿Que me pondria? ¿Y si le pedia ayuda a naruto?

-Oye, naru-Dije suavemente.

-¿Hmmm?-Contestó alzando la mirada.

-Es que hoy salgo y...-Dije un poco sonrojada.

-¡No digas mas!-Rió.

Se fue hacia el armario y empezó a rebuscar en los cajones y en los estantes, empezó a sacar ropa y mas ropa. Al final se quedó con un vestido negro de tirantes y unos zapatos rojos, ¡parecia mayor de lo que era!

-Naru...¿Estás seguro?-Pregunté sin creermelo.

-Totalmente-Rió-Y ahora ve a vestirte, quiero ver como te queda.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me meti en el servicio, tardé un par de horas en areglarme, naruto ya estaba de los nervios.

-¿Ya estás?-Pude oir que preguntaba.

-Un segundo-Contesté.

Salí del servicio cuando eran las nueve y media, naruto se quedó embobado y con la boca abierta.

-¿Que tal estoy?-Pregunté dando una vuelta completa.

-Estas...digo...mmm...-Suspiró.

-Gracias, supongo-Contesté

Acompañé a naruto a la entrada, y me despedí de el, le di un beso en la mejilla y le sonreí lo abrezé y lo volví a besar, siempre seria mi mejor amigo. Al irse ceré la puerta, faltaban un par de minutos.

Un rato después tocaron el timbre, era el. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, al abrirla pude ver como el me sonreia. Me besó, suave y tiernamente. Se quedó embobado, se volvió a recuperar y me volvió a sonreir. Es tan guapo y atractivo, pero... Ya no me atraia...

-Vamos-Me dijo agarandome de la cintura.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, cerré la puerta, ya era hora. Fuimos andando asta que llegamos a una discoteca(--Que romantico ¬¬'--) Entramos, y lo vi, era el... vi a un muchacho bastante alto y muy atractivo, el... el... ¿Me atraia?. Noté como sasuke me apretó fuertemente contra el, nos encontramos con mas amigos y empezamos a bailar, al cabo de un rato me acerqué a la barra a tomar algo, y allí volvia a estar el, me miró y sonrió, se fue acercando hacia mi. A cada paso que daba el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza y parecia que tenia que salirme del pecho.

-Hola, soy Itachi,¿Que hay?-Preguntó con una sonrísa seductora.

-Hmm, Sakura, yo , he... hola-Dije finalmente

Se me acercó a los labios y sonrió, echaba un pestazo a alchol, pero no me importó, le seguí el juego, ese chico me gustaba, y me parece que yo le gustaba a el...

Reí y el me abrazó

-Espera, tengo chico-Susurré cuando me acarició el cuello.

-¿No será el que se está besando con esa chica.-Preguntó.

Me volví sin comprender, no quise ver lo que ví, era sasuke, eso si, pero se estaba besando con Tenten, yo... yo... hice como si no hubiese visto nada, me volví hacia la barra y tome una copa, y otra, y otra, asta que perdi la cuanta. No se que pasó, pero cuando me dí cuenta me estaba besando con ese chico, si... con itachi, mi respiración agitada cada vez que besaba mi cuello o mis pechos, me tumbó en la cama y me desprendí de mi vestido, de mis zapatos, de mi ropa interior... cerré los ojos y al volver a abrirlos...

Ya era de dia, el ruido de un pajaro me despertó me volvi hacia la derecha y allí lo vi, dormido. Me froté los ojos, no era un sueño pero...¿Como? Miré bajo la sabana, suspiré, llevaba su camiseta y mi ropa interior, eche un vistazo a lo que llevaba el... El llevaba su ropa interior, a caso paso lo que creo.. No lograba recordarlo, me dolia demasiado la cabeza, lo que si recuerdo bién es que sasuke besaba a Tenten y luego bese a itachi y una cosa llego a la otra y... llegé a parar aquí.

Me intente levaantar con cuidado y empezar a vestirme, pero cuando hiba a levantarme pude ver como on ojo me miraba, y sonreia. Ya se habia despertado.

-¿Que a pasado?-Pregunto.

-No tengo ni idea..-Rei.

El levanto la sabana, y vió lo que yo vi, se volvió hacia mi y negó con la cabeza, se levantó rapidamente. Y me volvió a mirar, suspiró.

-Dame mi camiseta-Dijo seriamente.

-Esta bién-Afirme riendo.

Me desprendí de su camiseta y me quedé en ropa interior, el joven se volvió para no verme, yo volví a reir, ahora jugabamos a mi juego...

-Tu me dijiste que lo hiciera..-Reí.

-Tapate, por favor-Dijo en tono serio.

-Vamos, tu quieres esto,-Dije lamiendome la parte superior de mi labio.

-Pero yo me pensaba que tenias dieciséis o diecisiete!-Dijo volviendose hacia mi.

-Eso te pensaste, yo tengo catorce-Dije en una sonrisa seductora.

-Nos ganamos de siete años.-Contestó

-Eso no importa-Dije hacercandome hacia el.

Le besé en el cuello, suspiró. Le besé, caimos al suelo, me puse encima de el, fui bajando lentamente, y me metí su miembro duro en la boca, entraba y salia velozmente, el soltaba cada gemido. Lo saque de mi boca y volví a subir le besé una vez más. El se puso sobre mi fue bajando lentamente, pero cuando llegó a esa zona, se paró.

Se puso de nuevo la ropa interior y se tumbó a mi lado.

-Si podrias ser mi hermana-Dijo en tono serio.

-Lo se, pero no lo soy-Dije insinuandome.

Lo besé una vez más, el no quiso seguir mi beso, dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero no mostraba ningún interés en mi. Me quité el sujetador y reí, pero el no reaccionaba.

-¡Tomame, soy toda tuya!-Chille

-¡Eres una cria!-Contestó a mi chillido.

Puse una cara de tristeza, de cachorrito apaleado, un puchero.

-A parte, quien a dicho que no te aya tomado ya..-Dijo sentandose.

-Callate, yo quiero estar sobria, cuando...-

No pude seguir por que un beso me atrapó los labios, ese beso tan, esperimentado.. notaba como su lengua se hiba moviendo, intentando encontrarse con la mia.

-Pero...-Intente decir.

-Shhh... Te toca jugar a mi juego ahora.-Rió.

Una sonrisa vino a mis labios, pero pronto se borro cuando otra beso me retenia, empezo a morder mi cuello, fue desabrochando mi sujetador, me lamió los pechos y los mordió cuidadosamente, solte un gemido, fue bajando lentamente, me beso la tripa, me beso la vagina sobre la ropa interior, yo intente desprendreme de ella, pero no me dejo.

-Tranquila, todo a su tienpo-Susurró en mi oreja.

Nos quedamos los dos sin nada, desnudos, el joven fue bajando lentamente y introdució uno de sus dedos, solte un gemido y cerré los ojos, me retorcí al notar como adentraba el segundo dedo, un dolor recorió mi estomago, pero yo lo amaba y eso era lo mas importante, fue introduciéndola con cuidado, notaba como su duro miembro hiba penetrando cada vez mas dentro de mi, solte un gemido. Se fue moviendo e intenté seguir el compás. Me acarició mi mejilla y me sonrió, me besó tienrnamente, y fue sacandola, me volví, la fue adentrando cuidadosamente en mi trasero, intentando movernos al compás del otro, mi respiración lenta y pausada, me estremecí.

Se paró y se tumbó a mi lado, sonrió.

-Me toca a mi jugar-Dije sacando la lengua.

Baje abajo y me meti su duro mienbro en mi humeda boca, solte mi calido aliento y la adentre en mi boca, la entraba y sacaba rapidamente, la saboraba, la sentia, la disfrutaba... Note como itachi soltaba un suspiro.. y gemia de placer, la fui sacando de mi boca, para empezar a masturbarla, la semilla de itachi acabo en mi mano, me acerque a el y lo besé dulzemente, lo abrace.

-Te amo...-Susurre.

-Yo tambén, pero encuentro que esto no esta bién-Dijo soltando aire.

-¿Por que lo dices?-Pregunté

-Por que nos llevamos siete años-Izo una pausa para respirar-Y esos són muchos años.

Yo reí.

-¿Que pasa, dije algo que te izo reir?-Preguntó sin comprender.

-No tonto no es eso-Dije en una sonrisa.

-¿Que es?-Volvió a perguntar.

-Que en el amor no hay edad-Reí-¿No crees?

El sonrió y me robó un beso de los labios.

-Te amo..-Susurro de nuevo.

-Lo se, y me gusta!-Rei

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Este es el final de sweet passion.**

**Espero les aya gustado!**

**Prfavor reviws!**

**Por cierto no cren que lo que dice sakura es cierto,**

**¿que en el amor no importa la edad?**

***-Se aceptan reviws con respuesta!**

**Muchas gracias por pasaros y por robarles tiempo! **

**Cuidense! :P**


End file.
